Samuel "Kiwi" Tumeke
Samuel "Kiwi" Tumeke is role-played by RookieKiwi Description Sam is a native Maori New Zealander born in Auckland, New Zealand. He is also the president of the Angels of Death MC. Background Samuel "Kiwi" Tumeke recently moved to Los Santos from New Zealand after his cousin Hemi advised him to go aboard and do his OE. Samuel grew up in Auckland, New Zealand and at a young age joined the New Zealand army as a combat medic. While many believe Sam to be of a lower intelligence he actually had a very high score in the Mensa IQ test scoring an astonishing 200 IQ, this misconception is generally based around the fact Sam is overly friendly and naive to a fault. Sam moved to Los Santos on the 20th of November 2019 and has been a stable fixture in the community of Los Santos ever since. Breaking Bad Samuel Tumeke came to Los Santos with a clean criminal record and honorable intentions of becoming an EMS technician due to his background as a combat medic. However, after a string bad experiences including being held hostage and getting killed by various members of Los Santos Samuel was at his boiling point. Samuel attempted to get a weapons license in a last ditch attempt to have protection on the streets. However, despite having a clean criminal record, bar speeding tickets, Samuel was refused by Judge Buck Stanton which sent Samuel into a rage. When Samuel confronted Judge Stanton threatening his life Judge Stanton added a warrant to Samuel's record for "Death Threats" ruining Samuel's clean record and making it impossible for him to ever have a weapons license. With no legal way to defend himself Samuel decided it was time to give up the "clean life", as there was no beneficial reason to keep clean and resorted to a life of crime. Angels of Death MC Samuel became a prospect of the Notorious Angels of Death Motorcycle Club after a chance encounter with the chapters president Magnus Ward. Samuel has earned himself a reputation as a loyal follower and asset to the club and was given the nickname "Kiwi" by Magnus on behalf of the fact of his New Zealand heritage Hostile Takeover Magnus Ward the founding President of Angels of Death returned to the city after a two month long absence. Kiwi called him up for a meeting at the lumberyard. At the meeting Kiwi places Magnus in cuffs and explains to him that he is frustrated having to run the MC while the two leaders rarely show up and not being able to make decisions as a result. He gives Magnus 3 options : demote himself to a normal member, go nomad, or meet the angel of death. Magnus suggests a compromise where Kiwi would be allowed to be the pseudo leader during the periods he and Dutch were not around. Kiwi makes the decision and executes Magnus as one of the club members cuts the presidents patch off his vest. The AoD members leave on their bikes, leaving Magnus bleeding out on the ground. Category:Male